Magic in Mafia
by TakeshiYamamoto2980
Summary: After 2 years of their battle with Byakuran, Tsuna and his family is participating at the Triwizard Tournament to protect Harry Potter. What will happen? Read and find out. No current pairing. Currently on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: A Letter From The Ninth

Ciaossu~! This is the first chapter of Magic in Mafia, a crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter. This story is like my own versions of other fanfics so sorry but I'll try my best to do it.

I do not own KHR and Harry Potter but if I had the chance I would.

The story takes place in the Goblet of Fire.

_7:00 AM at Tsuna's house......._

Tsuna was sleeping oh so soundly until a familiar kick and yelp was heard....

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said landing a kick on the poor brunette's head.

"OW! Reborn, can't you just wake me up normally" Tsuna said clutching his head in pain.

"If I do that, it wouldn't be fun and you should've seen that coming even though you're sleeping, you really are still Dame-Tsuna" the infant said.

"Hey, you know that I gotten less clumsy and I'm doing good at class as well" Tsuna replied.

"For me, you're still Dame-Tsuna. Now get up your gonna be late" Reborn said jumping off his bed.

"Fine" Tsuna said wanting more sleep.

Actually Tsuna was really becoming less clumsy and is doing better at class.

After 2 years when they defeated Byakuran in the future, he matured and became more responsible and he finally accepted to become the Vongola Decimo after persuasions from a certain hitman (*cough* Reborn *cough*).

Now Tsuna is 17 as well as Hayato and Takeshi, Kyoya, Ryohei and Mukuro are 18 and Lambo is 7 and is starting elementary school. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi are in 4th year middle school and the rest are in high school.

A lot of changes had happen after their trip. Tsuna as you know already less clumsier and more responsible. He is also calmer now and can ignite his flame at will.

Hayato can control his temper now than he use to but he can still be destructive and leads Tsuna trouble but his loyalty and admiration for his Tenth never left him though Tsuna wishes that Hayato didn't have to call him Juudaime.

Takeshi understood that the mafia is no game and is serious but that carefree smile never left his face laughing and being ever so cheerful and getting shout by no other that Hayato by trying to calm him are by laughing so much.

Ryohei finally stopped persuading Tsuna to join the boxing team and he matured a bit but he still is extreme as before, maybe worse but he still was like an older brother to Tsuna.

Lambo is the one that matured the most. He cries less often and was more respectful. He even calls Tsuna now Tsu-nii. He got better at making friends and being humble but his fights with Hayato still continues because he's possessiveness at Tsuna which Hayato will not allow so it ends up destroying wherever their fights happen.

Kyoya, unbelievably, left Nami Middle and entered Nami High. His reason was, well, to bite older herbivores. He is now the head prefect of Nami High. I'm feeling sorry for the high school students now.

Mukuro, after many negotiations and help from the ninth, was free thanks to Tsuna. You couldn't imagine the joy Chrome felt when she heard this. Mukuro agreed to become the Mist guardian for freeing him but still says that he'll take control over Tsuna and destroy the mafia but Tsuna said he'll be willing to take the risk.

_Back to the story......_

"I'm off to school" Tsuna said eating a toast and rushing to the door.

"Bye sweetie" Nana said.

"Bye Tsu-nii" Futa, Lambo, and I-pin said timorously.

"Bye" Tsuna replied.

"Bye Mama" Reborn said hoping onto Tsuna's shoulder before he got out.

Tsuna opened the door to see Hayato and Takeshi in front of their house bickering again about something. They stopped fighting to look at the brunette and greet.

"Ohayo Juudaime" Hayato said bowing his head in politeness.

"Mornin' Tsuna" Takeshi said wearing that oh so cute smile.

"Don't you dare speak to Juudaime that way base-ball freak" Hayato said angrily.

"Ohayo and it's alright Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said. "_They're still the same"_ he thought smiling lightly.

"Dame-Tsuna, if this keeps up, you'll be late" Reborn reminded them.

"Reborn-san is right Juudaime, let's go" Hayato said.

"Hai." Tsuna said running with Hayato and Takeshi to school.

They reached the school even before the bell rang and was greeted by some kouhai. (1)

"G-Good Morning Tsuna-sempai, Hayato-sempai, Takeshi-sempai" they said obvious of the small blushes in their cheeks.

Actually, in those two years that Tsuna got more mature, girls noticed his chance not only in attitude but as well as appearance. Hence, the Tsuna fan club was born along with Hayato's and Takeshi's existing fan clubs.

"Good Morning" Tsuna said with that innocent, blinding smile which left the girls screaming like fan girls in their heads and blushing hard.

"Tsuna is a lady's man now" Takeshi said grinning suspiciously.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked shocked at what the baseball star said.

"What are you saying baseball-freak? Juudaime was already a lady's man" Hayato explained nodding in approval.

"W-Wait G-Gokudera-kun, that's not what I meant" Tsuna tried to reason.

"Haha, yeah maybe you're right. Takeshi said laughing.

"I know I'm right" Hayato said nodding his head in approval again.

"_They aren't listening"_ Tsuna thought as he sighed in defeat.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun" Kyoya said.

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan" Tsuna replied. _"Things could get better" _Tsuna thought

The day passed by quickly and now it was lunch. Tsuna answered many times and got passing marks on his exams. The teacher cried in joy at Tsuna's improvement over the years.

"Lunch finally, I'm hungry" Tsuna said as he laid on the rooftop.

"Me too" Takeshi added.

"Juudaime, do you want a rice ball?" Hayato asked with a puppy-eyed face.

"Sure" Tsuna said surrendering to that face Hayato had.

"Here you go Juudaime" Hayato said giving it to Tsuna.

Hayato was about to hand it to Tsuna until a certain infant took it and eating it in one bite.

"Reborn, that was mine" Tsuna said pouting at the infant.

"You were too slow" Reborn said drinking a cup of tea that appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I have lots" Hayato explained smiling at Tsuna.

"That's not the point Hayato" Tsuna sighed. "What are you doing here Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"For this" he answered pulling out an envelope from his jacket. "A letter from the ninth" he added.

"T-The ninth?" The three said together shocked.

"Yes and it's for you Tsuna, well technically, you and your family" Reborn explained.

"M-Me?"Tsuna whispered then gulped. _What could the ninth want?_ Tsuna wondered.

Tsuna started to open the envelope and read the letter.

"Tsuna, it really is from the ninth, that flame proves it" Takeshi said with a worried expression on him.

"Ah... it is" Tsuna said nervously but calmed down to read the letter.

It says.......

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_ You and your family are to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Magic to participate in a contest called the Triwizard tournament as a request from the headmaster and my long time friend. You will go in disguise as the fourth school in the tournament with me as the headmaster. And I know you are wondering if magic is real, well, it is but only few mafia families know it. But keep in mind that you have a mission here; you shall protect a young wizard naming Harry Potter from a dark wizard named Voldemort. We will fly to Hogwarts at 12 noon after 2 weeks so get ready and inform your guardians._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Ninth_

"W-What?" Tsuna asked shocked by letter.

"W-Wait magic isn't real, its just fiction (oh the irony)" Hayato added.

"Well isn't this exciting" Takeshi said obviously laughing but confused.

"Is this true Reborn?" Tsuna asked the Arcobaleno.

"If that is what the letter says, then it is. The ninth will never lie about this" Reborn replied.

"Your right, the ninth would never" Tsuna said.

"So tell this to the stupid-cow, Ryohei and Hibari" Reborn ordered.

"W-Wait Hibari-san as well" Tsuna afraid.

"Of course he's your guardian" Reborn said.

"B-But Reborn, he won't agree to come with us" Tsuna said stating the obvious.

"Your the boss, you should know how to handle your subordinates. On second thought I'll tell him" Reborn said changing his mind.

"_Oh no, if Reborn's the one who'll do that, he might make a deal with Hibari that if he'll come, he can fight me" _Tsuna thought wide-eyes.

"W-Wait Reborn, I..." Tsuna said but only to find the infant nowhere at sight.

"Reborn" Tsuna sighed in defeat _"I wonder what it'll be like there?"_ He thought as he closed his eyes.

Kouhai- are younger class men in your school

Well that's the end of the first chapter. So how'd it go? Please tell me and review. I'll update soon I hope. Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting at Namimori Mountain

Ciaossu! Here is the second chapter of Magic in Mafia. I'll also do responses to the reviewers here as well.

**Midnight Hikari:** Thanks so much for reviewing. And yeah I agree, if you just involved them in the HP world, its not clear. I startedfirst with the introduction.

**Kirino Tsuki:** Sorry I didn't know that. We don't have middle school in the Philippines so I didn't know. I'll also check my grammar. Thank you for pointing that out for me.

**Psychotic luv:** Thank you so much. And maybe I will and I'll try to correct my mistakes.

**Tenchi SaWaDa:**__Thank you for reviewing. And I'll be happy to recieve your ideas to add to my story.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter.

_Dismissal......._

"Finally, school ended" Takeshi said stretching his arms in relief.

"Ah. Your right" Tsuna said with a worried expression.

"Juudaime, what's wrong?" Hayato asked realizing his expression.

Tsuna just shrugged it off.

"Tsuna, your thinking about that letter right?" Takeshi asked.

"Ah. I didn't know that magic was actually real so I was shocked actually and now were going to enter a contest at a magic school in desguise to protect a person named Harry Potter" he explained worriness still on his face.

"Don't worry Juudaime, we can do it" Hayato said trying to encourage him.

"I know Gokudera-kun, I just thought that this is going to put you and the others in danger again" Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna, you know we'll be with you always right, no matter what the danger is?" Takeshi explained now with a big smile on his face.

"That's right Juudaime, that's what family is for" Hayato added.

"Hayato. Takeshi?" He said softly shocked a bit but smiled as he saw the smiles and encouragements from the two. "You're right" he said.

The touching moment ended when a certain infant (*cough* Reborn *cough*) kicked the brunette on his head and landed on the nearby wall.

"OW~! Reborn, why do you always do that?" Tsuna asked clutching his head at the pain.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Hayato asked worrying about his precious Juudaime.

"You should've seen that coming Dame-Tsuna" Reborn explained.

"Yo kid" Takeshi greeted Reborn smiling as always.

"Why are you here Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Why? Can't I visit my student and just check up how he's doing?" Reborn asked smirking.

"Well, you can but it's just not you to drop by without telling us something important or scheming a way to make me train" Tsuna answered.

"You've learned well, Dame-Tsuna. Well of course, I'm the one that taught you" he said smirking.

"Actually, it has nothing to do with that. You're just predictable" Tsuna said.

"Did you just say I'm predictable, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn asked obviously angered as he transformed Leon into a gun and fired at Tsuna. Good thing it missed a few inches.

"HIIIIIEEE! N-No I didn't. I-I'd never say that." Tsuna nervously explained.

"I thought so" Reborn said as Leon transfomed back to his lizard form and Tsuna sighed from relief.

"Reborn-san, why are you here?" Hayato asked.

"I'm just here to tell you to go to the Namimori Mountain an hour from now" the baby explained.

"Huh? Why?" that was Takeshi.

"Just go there" he ordered them and left.

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ Tsuna thought.

_An hour later at Namimori Mountain......_

Tsuna arrived at Namimori Mountain to see Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome already there.

"Hello minna (1)" Tsuna said.

"Juudaime" Hayato replied.

"Yo, Tsuna" said Takeshi.

"Sawada, EXTREME hello" Ryohei said.

"Hi Tsu-nii" Lambo greeted.

"Hello Boss" Chrome said and bowed.

"C-Chrome? I thought you and Mukuro were in Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"Me and Mukuro-sama just arrived" she explained.

"Oh. Then, where is Mukuro?" he asked.

"Kufufu, I'm right here Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said appearing behind a surprised Tsuna.

"HIIEE! Mukuro, don't scare me like that" Tsuna said panting.

"Oya. Oya. I scared you Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said pouting a bit.

"Of course you would, you pinnaple-haired bastard" Hayato said angrily at Mukuro.

"What did you just say to me, you stupid dog?" Mukuro replied irritated.

"I said you scared Juudaime, you pinnaple-haired bastard and I'm not a stupid dog" Hayato said once again the word Mukuro hated.

"That's the last straw" Mukuro said while his trident appeared in his hand.

"Bring it on pinnaple-freak" Hayato replied getting dynamites from nowhere again.

Hayato threw a few lit dynamites at Mukuro who quickly dodged them and tried to slash Hayato at his stomach. Hayato dodged backwards and threw more at Mukuro. This time, Mukuro didn't bother to dodge and slashed the dynamites in half.

"Oya. Oya. Is this all you have, stupid dog?" Mukuro provoked.

"Not even half pinnaple-freak" Hayato answered.

"G-Gokudera-kun, M-Mukuro please stop" Tsuna tried to tell them but they didn't listen

Both of them charged and Tsuna closed his eyes hoping it'll be over soon. He heard metal clash and explosions then silence. He opened his eyes to see a certain skylark in between the two; a tonfa blocking Mukuro's trident and another one pointing at Hayato's jaw.

"Those who disrupt the peace of Namimori shall be bitten to death" Hibari explained.

"Oya. Looks like are fight will be postponed, stupid dog" Mukuro said smirking.

"Che. Looks like it" Hayato said still angered.

They lowered their weapons and went back to their places.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Arigatou Hibari-san" Tsuna said smiling at the skylark.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, discipline your pets more, would you?" Hibari said glaring at the brunette.

"Pets! What do you think we are animals?" Hayato asked obviously irritated.

"Yeah, skylark, are you crazy?" Mukuro asked as well.

"Yes, you are. You're herbivores right" Hibari stated.

"You know, I don't get your thing about us being herbivores" Hayato exclaimed loudly.

"Me too" Takeshi said.

"Actually, Hibari-san I think all of us doesn't get it" Tsuna added amiling nervously.

"Would you kindly explain skylark?" Mukuro added.

Hibari sighed. "You really are stupid herbivores, aren't you" Kyoya said.

"W-Why you?" Hayato said clenching his fists.

"Herbivores are weak which points to you and I'm a carnivore because I'm strong though Sawada Tsunayoshi can be an omnivore" Kyoya explained.

"Hey, we're not weak" Lambo said.

"Yes you are" Kyoya objected.

"Not" Hayato said.

"Are" Kyoya replied.

"Not" Mukuro said.

"Are" Kyoya said.

Well, this continues for 2 minutes or so until.......

"Stop your fighting" Reborn said.

The others turned their heads to his direction and saw him sitting on a chair drinking expresso.

"Reborn" Tsuna said.

"Reborn-san" Hayato said.

"Kid" that was Takeshi.

"Master Pao-Pao's friend" Ryohei exclaimed while Tsuna just sweatdropped.

"_He still doesn't know its him" _Tsuuna thought

"Stupid Reborn" Lambo said

"Baby" –Kyoya

"Kufufu. Arcobaleno" Mukuro said.

"Reborn-san, why did you call us here?" Hayato asked.

"I'd like to introduce to you Olivander, a wandmaker" Reborn said pointing to an old man.

"It's nice to meet you Vongola Decimo" The man said in perfect Japanese.

"Nice to meet you too" Tsuna said confusingly.

"What's he doing here and why are we involved?" Kyoya asked.

"Didn't you here what I just said? He's a wandmaker" Reborn said.

"So................." Everyone chorused.

Reborn sighed _"How idiotic could people get"_ he thought.

"He's a wandmaker so he's going to make you wands for the trip" Reborn finally said.

"Oh....................." Everybody said timorously clutching their chin in thought for about 10 seconds then..................

"WANDS?" Everybody (except Hibari and Mukuro) screamed.

1 Minna- japanese for everybody

Well that concludes the second chapter of Magic in Mafia. Please review and correct me for some spelling and grammar errors.


	3. Chapter 3: Reborn's a Mind Reader

Ciaossu~! This is the third chapter of Magic in Mafia. Maybe my updates will be a daily basis until school season starts.

**Shoujogirlfan:** Thanks. I try to make it funny so that it's enjoyable. And I'll try to update daily except for some special occasions.

**A.S:** Thank you for reviewing and liking the story. Actually, me too, I already have the ideas for the trials but I want to explain first what they will be doing there and the possible chaos they will cause.

**Midnight Hikari:** Hello as well and sure you can. I'll be happy if you did. Yeah, they are a little OOC but I'll try to change it if it disturbs you but they won't be (i think) when they reach Hogwarts.

**xXxRedFullMoonxXx:** Its okay if you don't know much. I just hope that you'll enjoy the chapters, okay? And continue your story to the EXTREME.

_At Namimori Mountain................._

"WANDS?" Everybody (except Hibari and Mukuro) screamed.

"B-But Reborn, why do we need that?" Tsuna asked still surprised.

"Well, you'll be going to a Wizarding school so you'll need them" Reborn answered.

"Reborn-san, you only told us that we'll be there to participate in the Triwizard Tournament or something and protect a kid named Harry Potter" Hayato followed.

"Yes, but you will be in desguise there so you'll need to act like real witches and wizards" Reborn explained.

"Wait, so we'll be using magic there?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, you have to because you can't show your flames or box weapons" Reborn answered.

"But EXTREMELY why?" Ryohei asked confused.

"Because those are not normal things wizards could do. Yeah, they can produce fire from magic but not like yours" Reborn answered. "Also refrain from using your weapons until further notice" Reborn added.

"Wait Arcobaleno, I get the part that we shouldn't use flames but why not use our weapons?" Mukuro asked seriously.

"Because in the wizarding world, those are called muggle weapons" Reborn said.

"What are mugglers?" Lambo asked.

"Stupid-cow, he said muggles" Hayato said irritated at the stupid-cow's..... stupidity.

"Lambo's not stupid. You are aho-dera (1)" Lambo responded.

"Why you?" Hayato said clenching his fists.

"Maa...Maa..... Gokudera-kun. Calm down." Takeshi said calming (well trying to al least) the angry bomber.

"Don't you dare stop me baseball-freak" Hayato said transfering his anger to the baseball star.

"Gokudera-kun, Lambo please stop and Yamamoto-kun, thanks for trying to calm Gokudera-kun down but I don't think its helping" Tsuna said with a slight smile.

"Sorry Juudaime, I have failed you as your right-hand. Let me cut a finger as compensation" Hayato said bowing until his head was touching the ground.

"Maa...Maa... Gokudera-kun. That's too much. Sorry as well Tsuna but I tried right" The rain guardian said grinning.

"Sorry Tsu-nii" Lambo said.

"Stupid herbivores" Kyoya said.

Tsuna sweatdropped at Hayato's answer but smiled at the others.

"Oh yeah! Reborn, what are muggles?" Tsuna asked remembering Lambo's question.

"Muggles are non-wizards like us but that doesn't meen we could learn" Reborn answered.

"Oh" Tsuna replied.

"Now let's get back to business. Mr. Olivander here will explain your wands" Reborn said as he pointed to him.

"Well, basically wands have cores that are made from different substances depending on person wielding it. It channels wizards magic energy through the wand to use it with the help on incantation, of course" he explained.

"But because of your flames, we found another way of you using magic through wands using those flames" Reborn added while Olivander nodded.

"How?" Tsuna asked.

"By using a crystal that uses your flames as magic energy so you can use spells" Reborn answered.

"So even though we don't have magic energy, our flames can be like that because of a crystal" Chrome asked softly.

"Yes" Reborn said.

"_Wow_" everybody thought.

"So when can we have them?" Hayato asked.

"They'll be ready in a few days" Olivander said.

"Okay, with that finished we now move to the difficult one" Reborn stated.

"Huh?" Hayato asked "What?"

"Tsuna and the others learning English, what else?" Reborn said.

"EEEEIIIIIII" I forgot were going to Europe and English is my worst subject of all" Tsuna shrieked.

"That's exactly why Dame-Tsuna so start learning it more" Reborn said.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll help you" Hayato willingly said.

"Me too Tsuna" Takeshi offered his help too.

"Huh? Takeshi, your good at English?" Tsuna asked surprised.

"Actually, no, I kinda suck at that subject as well" Takeshi said laughing nervously.

"You baseball-freak, you're no help at all" Hayato yelled at him.

Tsuna just sweatdropped at what Takeshi said.

"_I almost forgot" _Tsuna thought. "Uhm. Hibari-san" Tsuna said.

"Hn" Kyoya turned direction facing Tsuna.

"You agreed to take part in this?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Kyoya asked.

"Y-You agreed? What did Reborn tell you?" Tsuna asked tensed at what Hibari would say.

Hibari smirked at the brunette's question. "He said that there will be strong people there and...." he said.

"And.....?" Tsuna said awaiting his answer.

"And he promised me a battle with you anytime I want it" Kyoya said, his smirk getting larger.

Tsuna grimaced at Hibari's answer and turned to the perpetrator of all his pain and misery; Reborn.

"Reborn, why'd you promise that to Hibari without even telling me?" Tsuna asked angry.

"Because if I told you, you wouldn't agree" Reborn answered.

"Of course I won't. Who the heck would want to have a fight with Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

"Nobody, but that doesn't mean that you have to like the fact that you'll fight him to fight him, right?" Reborn answered.

Tsuna grimaced again. He new that his tutor would be the end of him. Well, he knew that ever since he met him but still, the truth hurts. He curses himself for meeting him.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop cursing yourself about meeting me" Reborn ordered.

"Wait, how'd you know that?" Tsuna asked _"Can he read minds" _Tsuna thought.

"No Dame-Tsuna, I do not read minds" Reborn said.

"_He did it again. Now I'm sure he's a mind reader"_ he thought again.

"Dame-Tsuna, I told you I do not read minds" Reborn said "Your an idiot for thinking that I am" he followed.

"_I know you are but what am I?" _He thought.

"_An idiot"_ Tsuna heard Reborn think.

"Telepathy, Reborn can even do telepathy" he said.

"Dame-Tsuna, I do not. Now, let's all go home" he said which everyone did not object.

"Goodbye, Olivander-san" Tsuna said.

"Goodbye as well, Vongola Decimo. I'll see you in a few days with your wands" he said.

"Thank you" Tsuna replied.

After everybody said their goodbyes, they all went home.

_9:00 at the Sawada residence....._

"I'm determined to prove that Reborn can read minds and can do telepathy" Tsuna said softly, spying on his bedroom where Reborn was sitting reading newspaper.

"_He has to be, I just know it"_ Tsuna thought.

"_When will his idiocy just stop" _Reborn sighed and thought.

"Dame-Tsuna, for the last time I can't read minds or do telepathy" Reborn said.

"Of course you can" Tsuna said now in the bedroom pointing at Reborn "You did it at the mountain and your doing it now" he added.

"I did not, you were just easy to read through" the infant explained.

"No I don't believe you, I know you were" Tsuna said still trying to imply his theory.

"Believe what you want Dame-Tsuna" he said while he raised his blankets and tucked himself into his bed.

"Fine,, but one day I'll prove it" he said walking to his own bed to sleep.

"_Just wait Reborn, I'll prove it"_ he thought closing his eyes in the process.

"_You will never" _he jumped up and turned his direction to the sleeping Reborn.

"_Did I just imagine that? He can't do telepathy while sleeping. Or can he?" _he thought to himself but was too tired to even think about it anymore and fell asleep.

What Tsuna didin't know was Reborn was awake and smirking.

"You will never be able to prove it Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said still smirking.

1 "aho-dera" – "aho" means stupid and "dera" is from Gokudera so it means "stupid Gokudera"

So how was it? Please review. But I forgot that we will be going to our province later so I can't update tomorrow. So sorry. I'll just update the following day maybe or at least I hope. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Tsuna's Flashback

Ciaossu~! This is the fourth chapter of Magic in Mafia. Sorry for the late update. Just got back yesterday so please bear with it. Also to all the readers. I'm sorry for the mistake I did on the first chapter. I didn't know it. Maybe I should've research a bit but this story was going on inside my head and I can't help myself to write it. So sorry.

**xXxRedFullMoonxXx:** Yeah I did and don't worry I'll continue. Good luck with your fanfic as well. Still feel sorry for Akai and hate that Tradisca so much.

**ChibiOtaku13:** The reason was to explain their wands earlier so that they would already know that they would have to use wands, okay? Thanks for thinking it was funny.

**Midnight Hikari:** Thanks. I needed to use their flames in the story, right? Then, that idea popped out of my head. How old are you anyway? If you're older than me, then I should be the one calling you that, right?

**Lilac:** Thank you. And your right, maybe I should speed up things a bit. The part of the trials are already in my head and I can't wait to write them.

**Psychotic luv:** Thanks. Actually, I didn't know where that idea came from. Reborn feels like the type that can easily read minds or mess people's thoughts and make tham think they are. Poor Tsuna though.

**Shoujogirlfan: **Thank you for reviewing and I'll really try my best. I also can't wait for them to arrive in Hogwarts which is in this chapter. Oh no spoiler alert. Sorry.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter in any way because if I did I'll be the happiest person in the world.

_2 week later......._

Tsuna sighed heavily thinking the new dangers they have to face and the chaos his guardians may make at Hogwarts.

"Juudaime, are you alright" Hayato asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Hayato, just nervous about flying in a jet" Tsuna replied

Tsuna, together with his family, Reborn, and the Ninth are on the private jet that Vongola mysteriously owns.

"Dame-Tsuna, you fly all the time. Why would you be nervous flying in a jet?" Reborn asked while kicking Tsuna in the head.

"OW! Reborn, it's not the same" Tsuna replied.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi, you'll get used to it" the Ninth said smiling.

"Yes, Ninth" Tsuna said.

Tsuna looked at his wand placed in his pocket for emergencies and remembered what happened these past few days.

_Flashback......_

The next day, after their encounter with Olivander, Tsuna started to learn more about English but still failed.

"This is impossible" Tsuna said as he scratched his head at confusion at the dictionary he was holding.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei were at the roof trying to learn and understand as many as they can before 2 weeks.

"Don't worry Juudaime, you'll get the hang of it" Hayato encouraged his Tenth.

"Yeah Tsuna, don't worry because I don't get it as well" Takeshi said laughing.

"Yeah Sawada, I don't get it to the EXTREME as well" Ryohei said.

Tsuna sweatdropped at their reactions and thought _"This is really impossible. Oh well, at least I'm not the only one"_ but managed to say "T-Thanks"

"You idiots, you're just discouraging the Tenth with what you said" Hayato yelled.

"Who are you calling an idiot, octopus-head?" Ryohei screamed in frustration.

"You turf-top, and who are you calling octopus-head?" Hayato replied irritated.

"Maa.... Maa.... Gokudera, sempai, let's all get along" Takeshi said smiling and again trying to calm down the two but failed.

"_We'll never learn it at this rate"_ Tsuna thought. He didn't havethe energy to break the fight because of his now forming headache.

Then, a small cute yellow bird arrived chirping which means a certain raven-haired prefect was bound to appear and he did.

"Shut up herbivores, you're disturbing the peace of Namimori. I'll bite you to death" Hibari said glaring at the herbivores who were fighting in the roof of his beloved school.

"Hibari-san" Tsuna said calmly. He was already expecting Hibari to come because of the ruckus they were creating.

Hibari turned his gaze to Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, tell your herbivores to be quiet or they'll be bitten to death" Hibari said.

"Who the heck are you reffering to you bastard?" Hayato said still angry as ever.

"You of course, stupid dog" Hibari answered glaring at Hayato.

"Why you! I'm not a stupid dog and how dare you disrespect Juudaime" Hayato snapped at Hibari, pulling lots of dynamites out of nowhere.

"You want to fight, stupid-dog? Then I'll accept" Hibari said smirking.

Tsuna, Takeshi, and Ryohei decided to stay out of this and stepped back a little. They knew by experience already what will happen and decided to just let it happen.

Tsuna sighed and thought _"I should just let them be but if Reborn found about this, he'll say I am the boss and I should've stop my subordinates fighting. Then, he'll give me more training"_

Hayato threw his dynamites and Hibari prepared to deflect themwith his tonfas.

Tsuna sighed once more and thought _"Fine I'll stop them"_

Tsuna activated his dying will flame (because he can do this now without any help of the pills of Reborn) and de-lit all of dynamites and block Hibari's tonfa by clutching it in his hand. This all happened too fast.

"Stop it" Tsuna said in his dying will flame mode.

"Juudaime" Hayato yelled surprised at his boss.

"Why do you keep interfering, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked glaring at the brunette.

"I can't have my family fighting, can't I?" he replied smiling mischievously.

"I never agreed to be in your family" Hibari exclaimed.

"You didn't disagree either" Tsuna said, a small smirk appearing on his mouth.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you really are interesting" Hibari said smirking himself.

"I try to be" Tsuna replied.

"Fine, I'll let this pass but if you create another disorder in Namimori, you'll be bitten to death. Consider yourself lucky, Gokudera Hayato" Hibari said turning aroud and hiding his tonfas.

"Che, I would've blown you to pieces if Juudaime hadn't stop me" Hayato relied picking up his dynamites that Tsuna de-lit.

"Maa.... Maa.... I'm glad that was over" Takeshi said.

"That was EXTREME Sawada!" Ryohei complimented.

"Thanks Onii-san" Tsuna replied now out of his dying will mode.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari said.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked

"Remember, you still owe me a fight" Hibari said smirking then he left.

Tsuna sighed _"I was hoping he forgot about that"_ he thought.

A few days later, Tsuna and the others recieved their wands. Reborn told them to practice some spells so that they won't look like beginers. They were going to be the selected representatives of the Vongola school of Magic. Reborn made them focuse into magic that involve the elements because he thought they were more helpful.

Hayato focused on Wind spells.

Takeshi on Water spells.

Ryohei on Fire spells.

Lambo on Lightning spells.

Kyoya on curses but a little Darkness spells because Reborn thought he could handle it.

Mukuro and Chrome on Ice spells and

Tsuna was made to master all of them much to his protests but Reborn explained he was the sky, he need to learn all to hold the others and protect them. Tsuna finally agreed.

His flashback ended as Takeshi pointed at what he thought was Hogwarts. Who could blame him, it was Hogwarts.

Well, that's the end for the fourth chapter of Magic in Mafia. Please review. And I also need your help. Please help me think of some spells that the guardians will use. Help will be really thanked.

Sorry if I told you that they'll arrived in Hogwarts in this chapter. It's in the next actually. Sorry. Bye, and I'll see you again in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Skydiving to Hogwarts

Ciaossu~! Sorry for the late update everyone. I'm so lazy and I had another idea about a fanfic so I spent the week thinking about it. I'm sure you all hate me now but I'll make it up to you. Well, here's the 5th chapter of Magic in Mafia. Hope you enjoy. They finally arrived in Hogwarts. Yey!

**Midnight Hikari:** I was so right. You are older. I'm only 12 now and my birthday is on October so you're gonna be Ate Hikari. Hehe. It's kinda nice calling someone like that because I only have a brother. Thank you for your review.

**Shoujogirlfan**: I don't think that what they'll do will be called a grand entrance. Actually, I thought of that for a week but I got nothing. Then, I read various crossovers and decided that I'm getting their idea for their entrance. Their idea was so cool. Hope you won't be mad.

_At Hogwarts..........._

"Bloody Hell, when are they arriving?" asked a boy with red hair wearing a bored expression.

"Who exactly are they?" asked a boy with black hair and a scar on his forehead.

"The participating schools for the Triwizard Tournament, of course" said a girl with blonde hair who seems to know everything.

The three were waiting outside along with different students and teachers who appear to be waiting for something or someone.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

"Bloody Hell, you don't know what the Triwizard Tournament is?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry answered.

"The Triwizard Tournament is held once a year. Champions are selected from the schools participating to represent theirs. They undergo 3 challenges to test them and the the winner shall be the Triwizard champion" Hermione explained.

"Oh" Harry said understanding what his friend said.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, do you have to know everything?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"I don't know everything Ron" Hermione replied. "Just more than you" she added.

She and Harry laughed at her remark.

"Hey" Ron said.

But before their conversation continued, a carriage driven by flying horses roamed the sky and landed in Hogwarts. The passengers of the carriage stepped down; they were girls dressed in grey blouses and skirts and a large woman.

"It's nice to see you again, Madame Maxine" Dumbledore said.

"It's nice to see you again Dumby-dore" she replied.

"Well, why don't you go inside" Dumbledore invited.

"That's a great idea" she replied accepting his invitation. "Come on ladies" she instructed the girls being her.

She and the girls entered the castle while the students and teachers await the next school.

"Hey, what's that?" a random guy asked pointing somewhere.

Before they could even response, a ship rose above the water surprising them.

"B-Bloody Hell, what's that?" Ron asked nervously.

"T-The next school, I guess" Hermione answered.

The ship docked at the castle and the ones riding them went down. Things happened and they followed the first school inside the castle.

_A few minutes later........_

"Where the blood hell is the last school" he asked nobody in particular actually.

"Why did they have to change the rules?" Hermione asked to herself.

"Change the rules?" Harry asked confused of what here friend said.

"They did, there should only be 3 school participating. Hogwarts is one of them" Hermione explained.

"Then why is there another school participating?" Harry followed his question with another question.

"I don't know" Hermione answered. "It was announced on the last minute" she added. "Dumbledore's decision" she said lastly.

"If Dumbledore decided it, then it's no problem" Harry said.

"Maybe" she replied.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked pointing to the sky.

"Huh?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

They looked up at the sky followed by the other students, teachers and staff.

But before they can even decide what it was, someone or something landed on the ground creating a whirlwind of smoke which caused the persons near that spot to cover their eyes. They sworn they could've seen something orange but disappeared quickly.

"W-What happened" Harry said, his eyes in narrow slits to protect his eyes from the smoke.

_Inside the smoke......._

"Damn Reborn, why did he throw us off the plane?" Tsuna asked panting hard and obviously angry at a certain infant.

"Are you okay Juudaime?" Hayato asked worrying about his precious Tenth.

"Yes, I'm okay Gokudera-kun" he replied reassuring the hot-headed bomber.

"Haha that was fun" Takeshi said laughing at that whole experience.

"That was EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Hibari yawned a little and said "Boring".

Tsuna could only sweat dropped at their reactions. "Did they just know what happened?" Tsuna asked his eye twitching.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't know how to skydive?" Mukuro asked appearing before them, mist surrounding him and Chrome.

"Are you okay boss?" Chrome asked worried about her boss.

"Yes Chrome, I am" he replied forcing a smile. (Well, who wouldn't? Who could smile after you've been threw out of a plane, except Takeshi, of course? If you're wondering what happened, then I'll tell you).

_Flashback........_

"So is that Hogwarts?" Takeshi asked pointing at the HUGE castle below"

"Yes it is" Reborn replied.

"Finally, let's just relax until we land" Tsuna said trying to relax in his chair.

"Who told you, you'll be landing on this plane?" Reborn asked smirking.

"Huh?" Everyone asked turning their attention to the infant.

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this"_ Tsuna thought and gulped. "W-What do you mean Reborn?"

"I'll explain Tsunayoshi" the Ninth said.

Everyone turned their attention to the Ninth.

"Wizards like to show off" the Ninth said.

"But Ninth, what does that have to do here?" he asked.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't you get it?" Reborn asked, his smirk never leaving his face.

The brunette shook his showing he does not understand.

The infant sighed and thought _"Didn't he learn anything from me at all?" _he sighed once again and said "You're going to show off by jumping off the plane and landing there in one piece"

"Oh" He replied.

_A few seconds of silence later............._

WHAT? He screamed. "Y-y-you're k-k-kidding" he asked nervously.

The others were surprised as well; their eyes widened at the infant's answer.

"R-Reborn-san, you couldn't possibly be serious" Hayato asked.

"I am Hayato and Tsuna, what are you worrying about? You can fly, right?" Reborn answered.

"Y-Yeah, I know that but what about the others? How will they land?" he asked.

"_So he was thinking about his family, maybe he did learn something" _Reborn thought.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I can use my shields" Hayato said.

"Oh right" Tsuna said. "Takeshi?" he asked turning his head to the swordsman.

"My swords, I can use them to fly, remember?" Takeshi answered wearing his usual grin.

"Right, Onii-san?" he turned his direction to Ryohei.

"I can EXTREMELY fly as well" Ryohei said enthusiastically.

"I forgot you can" Tsuna said smiling weakly.

He turned his direction to his two mist guardians.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said. "We have our own ways, right Chrome?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes Mukuro-sama" Chrome said. "Don't worry boss" Chrome said smiling at the over-worried brunette.

"Wait, what about Lambo?" he asked.

"Lambo will be with us, he doesn't need to jump from the plane" the Ninth explained relieving his heir.

Tsuna sighed in relief _"At least, Lambo's going to be okay" _he thought.

"Tsuna-nii, be careful" Lambo said.

"Sure Lambo" he replied

"_Wait a minute, am I forgetting something?"_ The brunette thought.

"Storm, Rain, Sun, Mist, Thunder....." he said while counting with his fingers until he stopped.

"_How could I forget, Hibari-san?"_ Tsuna mentally slapped himself.

"H-Hibari-san?" he asked turning his direction at the prefect.

"You don't need to know, herbivore" Kyoya said.

"Of course I need to know" Tsuna snapped which left the others surprised and worried. Even Hibari was stunned at the brunette.

Tsuna realized what he did and bowed his head down, his brown locks covering his face. "I can't let anyone of you be in danger again" Tsuna said remembering the events that happened 2 years ago. Tsuna clutched his hand and gritted his teeth. "Don't tell me that I don't need to know what you will be doing because I won't forgive myself if that involves endangering yourself" he snapped at Kyoya.

The others just stayed there stunned and dumbfounded at their friend and boss.

Tsuna realized the tensing atmosphere he's creating. "I-I'm sorry Hibari-san, I shouldn't have said that" he said bowing to Hibari.

"Tsunayoshi" Kyoya said.

"Huh?" he said lifting his head to face Hibari. _"D-Did Hibari just call me by my first name?"_ he thought.

Hibari noticed the reaction of the brunette and chuckled softly, out of hearing range, but instead smiled weakly. "I'll use one of my hedgehogs to glide down" he said.

The others couldn't know what surprised them more: what Tsuna said or the fact that Hibari was smiling (yes smiling, not smirking).

"Hi....Wha......Uhmm" Tsuna stammered surprised by the skylark's actions.

"S-Sure" was the only reaction the brunette could make.

"Now, stop crowding herbivores or I'll bite you to death" Kyoya said glaring at the others.

Tsuna smiled _"Hibari has really changed" _he thought.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's time" Reborn said.

"Sure" Tsuna said.

Reborn opened the door and everyone hanged on to something. Tsuna slowly went to the door and prepared to jump but Reborn pushed him and said "You're taking too long Dame-Tsuna"

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed while falling from the air.

"Juudaime" Hayato said then jumped from the plane following Tsuna.

"Gokudera" Takeshi said following them.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed.

"Herbivores" Kyoya said then followed them.

"We should be going as well" Mukuro said. "Let's go Chrome" he added.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama" Chrome said.

Mist surrounded them and in a flash, they were gone.

_Somewhere in the atmosphere........_

"Ahhhhhhhh" Tsuna screamed. _"Maybe I should activate my dying will now"_ he thought and in a flash an orange flame flickered on his forehead and his hands. His eyes opened only to be orange instead of its usual brown orbs.

He used his flames on his hands to fly by pushing his flames downward.

Tsuna sighed _"Dammit, Reborn didn't have to push me"_ he thought.

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Hayato said appearing before him, under him was his shield-like platform.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said.

"Yo Tsuna, Gokudera" Takeshi said flying with two of his shorter swords.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei said joining them.

"Yamamoto-kun, Onii-san, glad you could make it" he said smiling.

"Glad we could make it as well" Takeshi replied grinning.

"Stop crowding herbivores" Kyoya said, on top of one of his hedgehogs.

"Sure Hibari-san" Tsuna said smiling.

"Let's go minna" Tsuna said taking the lead to Hogwarts.

The others followed him.

_Flashback end........................_

Tsuna sighed "Why does life hate me for having Reborn as a tutor?" he asked

"Juudaime, are we here already?" Hayato asked.

"Maybe, I can't see with all this smoke here" *cough* *cough*

"Are you all right Juudaime?" Hayato asked worriedly.

"Yes Gokudera-kun *cough* *cough* I'm okay" Tsuna replied.

But in a flash the smoke that was surrounding him was gone.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"You herbivores are irritating" Kyoya said.

"Hibari-san" he said but his attention was on a hedgehog that was sucking the smoke around them until it was gone. The hedgehog returned to his box before anyone would notice. (Remember, they weren't supposed to show their flames or bow weapons as much as possible)

"Thank you Hibari-san" Tsuna said smiling.

Hibari just turned away and Tsuna chuckled.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked.

"A-Are you blind Ron? T-They fell from the sky" Hermione answered

"A-Are those people from the last school" Harry asked.

"Maybe" Hermione answered.

"Hey, something's falling from the sky again" Ron said pointing at the sky.

"Huh?" Harry asked turning to the sky.

"T-That's a jet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"B-Bloody Hell" Ron exclaimed.

"But what would a muggle vehicle be doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but that's awesome" Ron said awing at the jet that just landed.

From the jet, three people came out; a infant wearing a suit, a small boy wearing a cow-printed jacket and black pants and a old man.

"It's nice to see you again Timoteo" Dumbledore said.

"It's nice to see you two" Timoteo replied.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation" Dumbledore said.

"It's no trouble at all" Timoteo replied.

"Well, let us go inside. It seems your students are tired with all that" Dumbledore said.

"They certainly are" he replied. "Tsunayoshi, let's go inside" the Ninth said.

"Of course, Ninth" Tsuna replied. "Let's go minna" he instructed the others.

"Hai Juudaime" Hayato said.

"Sure Tsuna" that was Takeshi.

"EXTREME!" everybody knows who that was.

"Sure Tsuna-nii" Lambo said

"Yes Boss" Chrome said that.

"Kufufufu~ Sure Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said or laughed.

"..." that was Kyoya who didn't bother to answer.

Hello my dear reviewers. Hope you already forgave me for not updating for a long time. This chapter was my longest chapter for now at least. Please review. I would appreciate that very much.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. There was an 1827 scene there. I didn't mean to but I think that pairing rules. I don't even know if that was an 1827 scene, I just thought it was.

The champions will be announced in the next chapter I hope and I'm afraid to say my plan for the daily update will not continue because of my future schedule of school. I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays so I can only start the chapter at Friday night and update at Saturday or Sunday so I'm very sorry. Please understand. Sayonara minna and please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Vongola's Presentation

Ciaossu~ my dear readers. This is the 6th chapter of Magic in Mafia. I'm really sorry for the late updates. I had to update my other fanfic. I know that's not much of an excuse cause I had two weeks and it only took me 3 days to update that fanfic. My laziness got over me. Sorry again. Thank you very much for all your reviews minna. I'll respond to them now.

**Animaniac-aizel012:** It was my favorite pairing as well and I love 5980 but sadly this is not going to be a yaoi fanfic though there are going to be scenes but it doesn't involve fluff or too much yaoiness, okay? Gome for spoiling your dreams.

**Shoujogirlfan**: That's a relief. Yeah, they're kinda obedient aren't they? Thank you for reviewing and for loving that chapter.

**Windraider:** Actually, I still don't know that. Sorry. But it wouldn't hurt to get help right? So if you have any ideas regarding the pairing, please do tell me. Don't worry this won't be a yaoi fanfic. That whole scene was just a tribute to those who loves yaoi. I think so too. Maybe, it really was a little too fast. A reader said that it was too slow on the first few chapters so I sped it up a little but maybe it was too much. Sorry.

**Veriselle:** Thank you so much. Please enjoy this chapter as well. And yeah, maybe it will make it better. Especially at the ball. Uh oh spoiler alert. Sorry.

**A.S:** Thank you. It was my longest so far. Maybe I can create longer chapters than that but I think I'll keep it at between 1,000-2,000 words.

**Angelmar020:** Hahi~! Are we long lost sisters? Because I love both those pairings EXTREMELY! Thank you for reviewing.

**Midnight Hikari:** And finally I have a older sister. *cries tears of joy* Yeah, I'll bash Ron whenever I can. *sniff sniff* Yes, they grew up so fast. *sniff sniff* Thanksfor reviewing Ate Hikari.

**Herohater50:** Thanks. Your review was short but sweet. I kinda like it.

**Monkeydluffynaruto:** Thanks so much for liking this. It every author's dream to make the readers like their fanfictions. Arigatou.

**ForinaReal:** Sorry if it was too common. Like I said, I got this from reading other fanfics. I'm really really sorry. Don't worry it won't become an 1827 fanfic to the dismay of yaoi fangirls who are reading this. Thank you for reviewing and I'll try too make it as good as I can.

**TenchiSaWaDa:** hahaha. Yeah. I just really thought that idea was amazing. I couldn't help myself to use it in my fanfic. Sorry. I haven't heard from you for a while. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mypfantom: **Thanks for liking this but I really am worried about the updates. School starts at June 15 at our country, well my school at least, and I'm really worried that I can't update. And 1827 is still a no.

Thanks to all that reviewed. New and old reviewers alike. Please enjoy this chapter.

"_italized with quotation marks" – thoughts_

* * *

_In the Great Hall..._

Everyone was in the Great Hall listening chatting with each other until Dumbledore told them to be quiet and listen.

Dumbledore gave his greetings and introductions. Followed by a little history of the tournament. His speech ended and started to introduce the participating schools.

"I now present the first school: Beaxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine" Dumbledore exclaimed.

On cue, the door opened revealing the girls studying in the said school followed by a huge woman. They flirted (i think) their way to the front of the hall. (A/N: Really hated their presentation).

"She's huge" Ron exclaimed when Madame Maxine passed through their table.

They arrived at the front and Dumbledore kissed Madame Maxine hand before preceeding to the next school. The Beaxbatons Academy took their seat at the Hupplepuff's table.

"The next is the Durmstrung Academy and their high master Igor Karkaroff" Dumbledoe said.

The Durmstrung students presented theirs by flashy moves involving flips and staffs. (A/N: Sorry about the unclear descriptions).

"Bloody Hell! That's Victor Krum" Ron said.

"It is him" Harry ageed.

Their presentation ended with their school's insignia forming at the front of the hall.

"It's nice to see you again Igor" Dumbledore said while hugging the said man.

"Nice to see you too Albus" Igor replied.

The Durmstrung took their seat at the Slitherin's table and Dumbledore preceeded to announce the last school.

"And finally, the Vongola Academy and their respected boss Timoteo" Dumbledore said.

7 colors of flames entered the door encircling the Great Hall. Everyone was at awe. The Vongola students entered the Hall. Girls started to squeal as they entered.

"Bloody Hell, why are they good-looking?" Ron said covering his ears from the squeals while still watching in awe as the flames continued to encircle the Hall.

"I don't know but my ears are hurting" Harry responded while covering his ears as well.

"Those crazy fangirls should shut up already and I don't know if a spell like this couldeven be happening" Hermione said doing the same with the others.

The orange flame started to head to take the path towards the front of the hall with the other flames following it. The flames collided with each other forming the the Vongola insignia.

"Woah, what the bloody hell is that symbol?" Ron asked.

"It seems to be their school insignia" Hermione replied.

"A clam?" Harry asked.

"Well, Vongola is the italian translation for clam so I guess it represents it" Hermione replied.

"Do you really have to know Italian?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied quickly.

Their conversation stopped and turned their attention at the front of the hall where the insignia had vanished and are replaced by the Vongola students standing there.

"What a presentation, Timoteo" Dumbledore praised.

"It's nothing really Albus" Timoteo modestly replied.

"You had probbably prepared for some time for this presentation" Dumbledore said ignoring Timoteo's answer.

"Maybe" was Timoteo's only reply laughing nervously.

"_If he only knew"_ Tsuna thought at Dumbledore's statements.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"You need to present an amazing show once we enter the hall" Reborn said.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked surprised.

"But Reborn, you never told this to us" Tsuna said.

"You need to be prepared for everything Dame-Tsuna" Reborn replied.

"_I should've expected he would say that"_ Tsuna sighed.

"What do we do now Juudaime?" Hayato asked.

"I don't know" Tsuna bluntly answered.

"I never expected this to happen to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Me too Oni-san" Tsuna replied clutching his chin and trying to think of something.

The others followed his actions trying to think of something as well. The air suddenly became tensed.

"I really don't know" Tsuna finally said.

"Maa... Maa... Tsuna, we'll think of something soon" Takeshi said.

"Easy for you to say, baseball-idiot" Hayato said glaring at the certain teen.

"Haha" Takeshi laughed but turned to a more serious expression. "If we could only use aour flames"

A lightbulb appeared at Tsuna's head. "That's it" he said standing up.

Everyone raised a brow at confusion.

"What did you think of Juudaime?" Hayato asked.

"No time to explain" Tsuna said. "Just follow my lead"

Everyone was still confused but agreed to follow Tsuna.

_Flashback ended..._

* * *

"Great idea Juudaime" Hayato whispered.

"Yeah Tsuna, I never thought of this" Takeshi added wearing that usual grin of his making those fangirls squeal again.

"Of course you would never thought of this, baseball-idiot" Hayato said glaring at him again.

"Ah. It's a good thing Reborn allowed us to use our flames for the presentation" Tsuna said.

"Yeah" they both said in unison.

Their conversation ended as they were motioned to sit beside the Gryffindor table and Dumbledore started to explain some more rules.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm sorry again for the late update and the unclear descriptions of their presentation. I can't describe clearly the idea I had in my mind. This chapted was not one of my best ones. I got mental block at some parts of it. Sorry again and please review for me to know what you thought of it.

Also, I want to ask you if you want my story to be in POV's. It's like the story becomes is told by a person's point of view. So please review and tell me your answer. I won't mind at all. See you next time ~desu.


	7. Author's Note

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Minna~! Gomenasai but Magic in Mafia is officially on HIATUS but only temporarily. I will continue this story no doubt so please be patient.

If you want something to blame, it's school! My parents are forcing me to be at least in the Top 3 of my class and well I'm Top 4 so I'm close. With all of this stress I can barely read stories. I had to secretly read them while I researching. You know the "Wikipedia" in one tab while "Fanfiction" in the other. I would just switch tabs whenever my mom or dad passes by but it is hard.

Anyway, thanks for your support everyone. I couldn't believe that there were many readers who think this actually went well. And again to the disappointment to those who like yaoi, this won't be a yaoi fanfic. Just clearing it up. Though reading yaoi is a new hobby and love for me. I won't adapt it to this story. I'll focus on the story and not the pairings. Please understand everyone.

I'll also delete this when the next chapter is finished.

Until we meet again desu~ ^_^


End file.
